Reborn
by DemonicXaliv
Summary: Ikkaku tells the story of Zaraki Kenpachi and Kusajushi Yachiru after they are gone, but two kids seem familiar...After Arrancar war with character death


OK this story is off of my story Contemplating Captains so you might want to read that one first. It's a Nanao and Kyouraku story with Nanao-centric. This is all place after Arrancar War and since the war hasn't really finished this is merely AU of my version. This is Ikkaku-centric and Zaraki-centric. Ikkaku in normal font and** Zaraki in bold.** PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

* * *

Ikkaku stood bored starring at the class. He now 11th division taichou had told the previous story of his taichou many times. It never got old though it was depressing considering it was anniversary today. While he was here Yumichika was at the graves which he would later do, but for now he was here. He had changed though. He stood taller and brooder his head could still blind you from the sun's reflection, but being his rank he did not get half the amount of people that used to tease him about it. He had a piercings done on his ear lob to place a bell earring and the bell just happened to have inside a small pink ball the made the bell jingle. Two kids caught his eye though as he scanned the class. They sat across from one another. A girl with pink hair smiled at the boy while he gave an irritated look and turned away, but Ikkaku saw a blush. He smirked. The room was filled with children with overly high reiatsu that it was dangerous for them to be around everyone without help or guidance.

"Madarame-taichou would you like to start?" The teacher asked.

He sighed and looked at the group of kids all sitting in their seats looking at him. "OK, I have to say that most of you will become shinigami some maybe even in my division, but for now we are talking about my previous taichou and fukutaichou who fought in the Arrancar War." Ikkaku said just like any calm business man though he wished to stab himself.

"They must have not been very good since they're dead." The boy that had caught his eye earlier spoke the irritants in his voice made Ikkaku smirk more. Still Ikkaku sent a hit to the kids head.

"Don't speak ill of my taichou while on the anniversary of his death." Ikkaku said harshly.

"Uh Madarame-taichou please don't hit the children, please. Though Kukazu-kun could probably use it, but still." The teacher said kindly.

"As I was saying. My taichou was famous for more than one reason. He served a great deal in the Arrancar War, but he also was the only person to make taichou without the need of bankai or shikai for that matter. He also had Kusajushi Yachiru the youngest of the ranked shinigami during her time. Even prodigy Hitsugaya Toushiro taichou of the tenth division was older. One main simple fact was Zaraki Kenpachi hated weak fighters." Ikkaku said.

* * *

**"I only want stronger men!!!" Zaraki shouted to the new recruits. He did this every time. He already stood like a giant over most of the men with cute little Yachiru on his shoulder which seemed to scare some of the men more rather than less. Yumichika and Ikkaku stood behind the large man a little. "Now these two will test your strength. Get to work!." He ordered.**

**Zaraki had sat on his ass the whole time talking with Yachiru really. Yachiru clung to man's neck, but latter moved and curled in ball inside the man's large lap using his arm as a pillow as she took her nap. None of the others had noticed and when they did they all stopped and starred at the taichou who was utterly bored now with no right to move or he would suffer the wrath of Yachiru which was actually enough to scare even him. He had take to looking at the ceiling or out the window and even gave some glances to Yachiru as she slept. It took awhile for the taichou to notice the silence that had swept the room and all the eyes locked on him except Yumichika and Ikkaku who seemed amused, mainly Ikkaku.**

**"Did I say to get to work!!!!" The man snapped and amazingly that did not wake up the girl and the training continued, but Kenpachi had been quite cranky for the rest of the day. **

* * *

"Zaraki had not been born with a name and Yachiru hadn't been either. Kenpachi had given himself the name when he named Yachiru. They had been together since. From there all they did was look for a good fight." Ikkaku said.

"Then why did he become a taichou?" The pink haired girl asked.

"Easy as a shinigami your sent on missions and being a taichou you're able to go against only the strongest opponents not just the weak hollows or pathetic wimps of Rekaidi." Ikkaku answered. "They gained other names though Zaraki was promptly named a devil, a man who would never died." he continued.

"Guess not since he's dead!" The boy, Kukuza, retorted and got another hit.

"As I was saying. Yachiru was also deemed a little devil. Though I have to admit I gave that name to her. She also had a speed that could match the Shunpo Goddess Yoroichi."Ikkaku said. "Kukazu was right he's dead, no one lives forever. Zaraki Kenpachi died this day years ago. The same day Kusajushi Yachiru's blood was shed" Ikkaku clenched his jaw

"But they died on different days" One other child protested.

"Nope Zaraki-taichou died the day she did all that was left was a hollow shell." Ikkaku said solemnly

* * *

**"Yay!!!! Ken-chan Won!!!!!" He heard the chipper voice in the background yell and he could clearly image the girl jumping up and down her loose shinigami uniform and sword flopping around as she did this in his mind. He smirked Yachiru always first to praise him on a win against a tough opponent. He turned around his calm eyes wanting to bulge from his head.**

**"Yachiru!!!" He yelled, but in vain. Nothing could stop it as the girl turned her head just then to see the arrancar pierce her heart. The arrancar did not live to see another second, neither did Yachiru, and some would say he even died that day.**

**Upon returning to Soul Society the 11th division taichou refused to leave his division not even for taichou meetings. No one in his division looked at him with pity eyes that only reminded him more of her death. He began fearing the look of blood for it reminded him of images of her blood splatter and fall from her body. In his division was all men. Yes truly each of them missed Yachiru, though not as hard as he, but because of that each channeled their sorrow or anger over her death into something. Ikkaku and Yumichika began training harder when they were not helping him out.**

**Zaraki looked at his sword and reached toward it looking at the blade longingly.**

* * *

"Kenpachi lost the ability to live without her and ended the trial of living and having to rise everyday and know that she wasn't. Yachiru the only female member in 11th division history. She may have been a brat, but she could always get what she wanted even with Zaraki. Zaraki having no shikai, bankai, or sense of reaitsu began a great inspiration and leader. A bigger leader than any of you farts could hope to be." Ikkaku said and dropped back into a chair leaning back comfortably.

"That is the end of the story Zaraki Kenpachi and Kusajushi Yachiru. What do you all think? Are there any questions for Ikkaku-taichou?" A teacher asked to her class.

"Seems stupid." Kukazu with brown hair spoke looking bored in his seat his hair was down and came slightly past his shoulders wearing a dirty torn up top tied shut with bandages and shorts. His right eye had a cut crossed over his left eye.

"You should be proud and amazed at this story. You were named after this man Kukazu Kenpachi. He was a very strong and brave leader." The teacher scolded.

"Kenpachi?" Ikkaku muttered almost falling from his chair.

"I just thought he was a guy who liked to fight." He replied with mild interest giving a shrug. Across from him a giggle was heard and he looked to see a pink haired girl he smirked at this. "See Yachiru agrees and she's named after the girl, Kusajushi Yachiru!" He said and pointed to the girl accusingly.

"Fine then both of you can write what you think about Zaraki Kenachi and Kusajushi Yachiru together and present it to the class, but you also have to state why you think about them that way." The teacher said. "But for now you both can sit in the hall."

Both begrudgingly stood and left the class with other members giving their laughter and giggles to them. They all stopped though when the teacher proclaimed each of them was going to have the writing assignment, but they would just have other famous taichous such as Yamamoto, Aizen, Urahara, and more. They stood in silence. Kenpachi leaned against a wall bored starting to the ceiling and Yachiru crunched down and stared at the floor tiles. "Ne?" The girl mumbled and got his attention.

"Hn" He looked down and starred directly into her redish brown eyes that so much larger compared to his thin keen eye.

"Can I call you Ken-chan?" She asked.

He looked away to hid his small blush and firmly replied, "Do whatever you want."

Ikkaku walked out the room and looked at two.

"What?!" Kukazu snapped at him.

"Shut it brat! You're right. Zaraki Kenpachi was merely a man who liked to fight. That was the whole reason he became a shinigami. But..." Ikkaku easily lifted the boy and held him from an ankle. "You aren't even strong enough to hold his name." Ikkaku said smirking.

"Shut up you bastard!! I will hold the name Kenpachi weather you like or not and I'll become even more famous than Zaraki Kenpachi. Some day people will be telling my story! The story of ukazu Kenpachi and Jikaru Yachiru!!!" Kukazu yelled and was dropped to ground.

"In your dreams come to me when your strong enough to accutually control your reiatsu!!!" Ikkaku yelled back at him.

Yachiru giggled and laughed while Kenpachi was on the ground glaring at Ikkaku's back.

Ikkaku smirked as he walked away.

* * *

OK the ending in this story is due to my belief in reincarnation kind of, but hope you enjoyed


End file.
